


All that I’m living for

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulmine dorato [1]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble song-fic sul personaggio di Flash, scritte sull’omonima canzone degli Evanescence.





	1. Cap.1

Cap.1

_Tutto ciò per cui sto vivendo._

 

Bruce guardò il ragazzino addormentato sul divano e gli accarezzò la testa, sul pavimento era abbandonato un costume rosso scuro.

“Si muove con la supervelocità anche quando dorme” bisbigliò, guardando gli scatti delle gambe del giovane. Gli sfilò dalle mani un pacchetto colmo di caramelle gommose e recuperò una serie di cartacce di caramelle.

“A me non sembra così veloce” ribatté Clark, con tono scherzoso.

Bruce corrugò la fronte.

< Lui è la mia seconda chance di essere padre, è tutto ciò per cui sto vivendo > pensò.

“Almeno lui non sviene per un po’ di roccia verde” rispose ironico.

 

[100].


	2. Da Cap.2 a Cap.15

Cap.2

 

_Tutto ciò per cui sto morendo._

 

Barry si tenne il fianco ricoperto di sangue, ne sputò un grumo e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, ricoperta da grossi rampicanti alieni.

I mostri, dalle fattezze immense, nere, simili a grossi insetti con ali da pipistrello, si avvicinavano facendo versi indecifrabili.

“Sai, non pensavo che sarei morto così” disse a Cyborg, che si stava rialzando.

“Nemmeno io. Pensavo che saresti scappato via per la paura” disse Victor.

Allen si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano, dimenando furiosamente le gambe.

“Vale la pena morire per salvare degli innocenti, anche se uno alla volta” sussurrò.

< Salva una vita, salvane almeno una > pensò.

 

[107].

 

 

Cap.3

 

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

 

Bruce era seduto su un gargoyle e si teneva fermo con una mano, mentre il vento gelido della notte gli sferzava il viso. Ascoltava il verso di alcuni uccelli notturni, il rumore prodotto dalle macchine in lontananza e quello delle navi al porto che gli arrivava ovattato.

“Allora è vero che sei un pipistrello” disse Barry, apparendo alle sue spalle.

“Tu non dovresti essere a letto a quest’ora?” chiese Wayne.

“Hai l’aria di uno che sta affrontando da solo i suoi demoni. Sono cose che, specialmente di notte, non si possono fronteggiare da soli.

Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto comodo…”. Iniziò Flash.

“Se vuoi farmi compagnia, siediti, in silenzio” ordinò Bruce.

 

[110].

 

Cap.4

 

_I can feel the night beginning._

 

< Ormai è una settimana che viene qui ogni notte. Le prime volte dopo un po’ si addormentava, le volte successive mangiava di nascosto.

Ora, invece, mangia prima in abbondanza per poter rimanere al mio fianco in silenzio.

Dimentico sempre quanto possa essere cocciuta questa squadra, mi sta riportando alla vita. Qualcosa che ho smesso di vivere da bambino > pensò Bruce.

< Posso sentire l’inizio della notte, da qui, sulla pelle. Mi ricorda il dolore per mia madre, quello per mio padre. So cosa vuol dire affrontare delle perdite e non lo lascerò da solo > si ripromise Barry.

 

[100].

 

Cap.5

_Separate me from the living._

 

Barry porse una bustina colma di patatine a Clark, che ne prese una guardando con aria confusa i tantissimi schermi nella stanzetta del giovane, ognuno di essi rimandava l’immagine di una idol coreana.

“Tu riesci a seguire tutta questa roba insieme?” chiese.

“E tanto altro. Era il mio unico modo” rispose Barry.

“Per cosa?” domandò Kent.

“Per rinchiudermi in me stesso e staccarmi dalla realtà. Tu non volevi più vivere, io volevo staccarmi dalla vita” rispose Barry. Si mise una manciata di patatine in bocca e le mangiò rumorosamente.

“Preferisco correre con te e salvare il mondo, viviamo insieme”. Aggiunse.

 

[100].

 

Cap.6

 

_Understanding me,_

_After all I've seen._

 

< Tutto quello che ho visto mi ha fatto capire quanto la vita umana sia importante e fragile. Sono sempre stato chiuso nel mio laboratorio, invidioso di chi avesse anche solo un amico, rinchiuso in me stessa. Invece se si esce dal proprio egoismo, il mondo è pieno di gente.

Certo, nessuno ti dirà mai grazie, tutti ti odieranno perché sei diverso, ma la gratificazione ci sarà ugualmente > pensò Flash.

Salutò Diana affacciata alla finestra, correndo avanti e indietro nel giardino.

< E poi vuoi mettere essere ospitati da un miliardario come Wayne? >. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

 

[103].

 

Cap.7

 

_Piecing every thought together._

 

“… Non tutte tuberificano”. Finì di spiegare Clark.

Vide che Barry saltellava da una parte all’altra del campo, guardando in basso.

Kent si grattò la guancia sporca di terra, la sua camicia a quadri stringeva sul suo corpo muscoloso.

“Mi stai ancora ascoltando?” domandò.

“Stavamo parlando delle patate, giusto?” chiese Barry.

Clark roteò gli occhi e sospirò.

“Quando vuoi sai essere un vero genio capace di comprendere fisica quantistica e spazio-tempo. Però nel restante tempo hai difficoltà a mettere insieme anche i pensieri più semplici” borbottò.

“Beh, tu fingi di essere un semplice contadino. Invece hai conoscenze da agronomo, ti piace la storia e studi filosofia e giornalismo” ribatté Barry.

 

[110].

 

Cap.8

 

_Find the words to make me better._

 

Barry sgranò gli occhi vedendo i fiori di carta dai colori tenui o candidi che Diana stava costruendo e appendendo alla sua parete.

“È meraviglioso” sussurrò.

Diana si raddrizzò gli occhiali e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Amo l’arte umana in tutte le sue forme. Quasi quanto amo la sua letteratura” spiegò.

“Ti piace tanto leggere? Da quello che ho capito quando stavi sulla tua isola leggevi sempre” disse Barry.

< Anche se non credo legga libri di matematica e fisica come me. Può insegnarmi tanto > pensò.

“Sì, perché in ognuno di essi si trovano le parole giuste per migliorarmi” rispose lei.

 

[102].

 

 

Cap.9

 

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

 

“Ho sempre paura di non riuscire a separarmi da quello che la matrice ha fatto di me, di non riuscire a tornare abbastanza umano da non venire inghiottito dal mio lato macchina” disse Cyborg. Appoggiò la mano sul vetro e sospirò, sgranò gli occhi sentendo Flash abbracciarlo da dietro.

“Cosa diamine combini?” domandò.

Barry gli sorrise.

“Cerco di consolarti. Gli abbracci sono qualcosa che anche i cyborg capiscono. Oh, e anche questo…”. Si staccò da lui e gli fece il segno dell’ok.

“Mi hai preso per una specie di Terminator?” borbottò.

“Per quello del secondo film. Io faccio John Connor” rispose Barry.

 

[102].

 

 

Cap.10

 

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more._

 

“Sicuro che non vuoi bere qualcosa di un pochino più forte, fulminello?” domandò Aquaman. Si grattò il petto muscoloso segnato da tatuaggi.

“No, grazie. Non sono un vichingo marino come te” rispose Barry.

Aquaman negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i disordinati capelli scuri.

“Ah. Sei una mammoletta come quell’idiota in costume e mutandoni, o quel pipistrello rompiscatole.

Dovresti diventare un uomo” lo richiamò.

“Com’è un uomo?” chiese Barry. Si muoveva con la supervelocità, dando vita a scie di fulminelli.

“Un vero uomo è quello che combatte per tutto quello che si mette in testa di cercare e per avere ancora di più” rispose Aquaman.

 

[105].

 

 

Cap.11

 

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

 

Barry si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e sbirciò all’interno. Vide Alfred rimboccare le coperte a Bruce, che si era addormentato sul letto con braccia e gambe aperte. Gli chiuse la bocca e gli sfilò la bottiglia di vino dalle mani, l’appoggiò su un vassoio e sgombrò anche il comodino.

Si nascose con la supervelocità, vedendo Alfred uscire e aspetto che tornasse.

Alfred finì di pulire la stanza e si avvicinò di nuovo al letto.

“Non lasciate sempre la porta aperta ai vostri fantasmi, signorino. Meritate di meglio” sussurrò e posò un bacio sulla testa di Wayne.

< Vorrei un nonno così > pensò Barry.

 

[105].

 

Cap.12

 

_Take my darkest fears and play them._

 

“Senti ragazzino, tu non puoi passare tutte le notti qua fuori al freddo. Non dormi abbastanza e…”. Iniziò a dire Bruce, alzandosi in piedi sul gargoyle.

“Non è giusto. Sono stato in silenzio” borbottò Barry. Infilò la mano in tasca e accarezzò il pipistrello di metallo che era stato di Batman.

“Lo so. Se smetto di venire anche io qui la notte, però, non avrai più motivo…”. Proseguì Wayne.

“Devi trovare un modo per affrontare le tue paure più oscure e i tuoi demoni” ribatté Barry.

“Facciamo così. Le sfogheremo insieme. T’insegnerò a suonare il pianoforte. Ora filiamo in casa” ordinò Bruce.

 

[102].

 

 

Cap.13

 

_Like a lullaby,_

_Like a reason why,_

_Like a play of my obsessions._

 

Bruce raddrizzò il braccio di Barry e gli mise in posizione di martelletto le dita.

“Allora, tutto chiaro?” domandò.

Barry annuì, fissando lo spartito ed iniziò a suonare. Prima a una mano, lentamente, unì la seconda mano. Wayne iniziò a suonare, facendogli d’accompagnamento. Man mano accelerarono, seguendo il ritmo dell’allegretto.

Barry cominciò a utilizzare i pedali.

< Nel gioco delle mie ossessioni questo mi rimanda a quando mio padre m’insegnava a suonare. Voglio concentrarmi sul presente.

Lui è un motivo per vivere, per andare avanti.

Voglio che questa melodia diventi una ninnananna per i miei demoni. Che si chetino > pensò Wayne.

 

[102].

 

Cap.14

_Make me understand the lesson._

 

“Tieni la guardia alta. Alta, ho detto!” gridò Aquaman.

Barry annuì.

< Non devo usare la supervelocità. Non devo anche se mi fa paura. Accidenti quanto è grosso e muscoloso! Magari fossi così figo anche io, avrei uno stuolo di ragazze ai miei piedi > pensò.

“Non ti distrarre!” sbraitò Aquaman. Tirò un pugno, dosando la sua forza, che si abbatté sulle braccia sottili di Barry.

Quest’ultimo gemette e venne sbalzato all’indietro, cadendo seduto.

“Non male, ora rialzati” ordinò.

“Subito. Voglio imparare la lezione, maestro” disse Barry. Scattò di nuovo in piedi, le gambe tremanti e un livido sul braccio.

 

[100].

 

Cap.15

 

_So I'll find myself,_

_So I won't be lost again._

 

“Su, muovetevi. Siete lenti!” chiamò Aquaman. Scoppiò a ridere e accelerò ancora il passo, teneva il cestino da pic-nic sulle spalle.

Barry gli corse intorno, tenendo le mani sui fianchi.

“Sono i vecchiacci a essere lenti!” si lamentò.

Lois si aggrappò al braccio di Clark.

“Amore, se non aspettassi me, saresti già arrivato” sussurrò.

Kent le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Preferisco godermi questo pic-nic” sussurrò.

“Signore, credo di essere troppo vecchio per queste scampagnat…”. Iniziò a dire Alfred. Bruce se lo caricò in spalla.

“Non ci faremo battere, Alfred” disse, mettendosi a correre.

Diana sospirò.

“Uomini” borbottò.

Cyborg ridacchiò.

 

[100].


	3. All that I’m living for

Cap.16

 

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

_to make you see me._

 

Barry si strinse l’addome, ignorando le fitte dovute alla fame, la salivazione gli era aumentata e sentiva un sapore di acido in bocca.

Alzò il capo e guardò Bruce in piedi davanti a lui, indossava un cappotto nero, stretto da una cinta, e teneva la schiena curva.

“Come è morto?” esalò con un filo di voce.

Wayne scosse il capo.

“È stata colpa mia, gli chiedevo troppo. Dick voleva solo essere la mia famiglia ed io ero sempre troppo severo.

Credo abbia pensato che l’unico modo per avere il mio affetto e farsi notare da me fosse cambiare il mondo”.

 

[100].

 

Cap.17

_ To be the one. _

“Avere degli amici una volta diventati adulti è veramente complicato” gemette Clark. Si passò la mano sul viso e sospirò pesantemente. “Aquaman e Bruce, poi, fanno a gara per essere insopportabili e rendere tutto difficile” gemette.

“Diana non è così tanto male” disse Barry, fermandosi alle sue spalle.

Kent trasalì.

“No, ma sembra uscita da un altro mondo” gemette.

Flash ridacchiò.

“Non credere, l’amicizia è difficile anche da adolescente. Tu quanti amici avevi da bambino? Al liceo?” chiese.

Clark roteò gli occhi.

“Nessuno. Mi sa che non era complicato solo perché non ne avevo” ammise.

Allen sorrise.

“Anch’io, superuomo” disse.

 

[100].

 

Cap.18

I could have run forever   
but how far would I have come   
without mourning your love?

Barry correva con la supervelocità, circondato da fulmini azzurrini, le lacrime gli scivolavano lungo le guance e il vento gli scompigliava i corti capelli mori.

Rischiò d’inciampare, balzò oltre una roccia e accelerò ancora, avvertiva una fitta sul petto.

< Per quanto io ci provi, questo mondo mi continua a far perdere tutto ciò che amo.

Mia madre, mio padre, ogni ragazza io abbia mai amato.

Scappo, sempre, da tutto. Mi sembra quasi di poter riarrotolare il tempo, ma alla fine mi trovo sempre a rivivere gli stessi errori e le stesse sofferenze.

Quanto lontano devo andare per trovare pace? Devo forse correre in eterno? > si chiese.

[108]. 

 

Cap.19

 

_Should it hurt to love you?_

 

“Oh, non lo hai ancora capito? Amare non farà altro che ferirti.

Non puoi essere felice, non puoi lasciare Gotham” sussurrò Joker. Piegò di lato il capo e ghignò, mostrando i denti di metallo che brillavano alla luce delle lampade. La sua pelle lattea brillava nell’oscurità, i capelli verdi davano vita a giochi di ombre sui suoi occhi.

Con movimenti studiati ferì le guance di Bruce, lasciando dei solchi sanguinolenti che richiamavano il suo sorriso deformato.

Bruce gemette, lasciandosi ricadere in avanti a peso morto, era appeso al soffitto di una gabbia di ferro con le braccia.

Ci fu un lampo azzurrino con dei fulminelli, Wayne scomparve.

 

[107].

 

Cap.20

 

_Should I feel like I do?_

 

Barry fece stendere Bruce sul divano, lo sentì ansimare a fatica e gli sfilò la tuta da Batman, gli mancava già la maschera. Gli sistemò addosso una coperta e si accomodò su una sedia portata davanti al divano, iniziando a disinfettargli la ferita al volto.

“N-non… osare mai più… s-sfidare…”. Iniziò a dire Wayne. Fu colto da un capogiro e lasciò ricadere il braccio sugli occhi chiusi. “…Joker” biascicò a fatica.

< Non voglio morirti davanti e lasciare in te quello stesso trauma che ha segnato me; e soprattutto non voglio che lui ti faccia quello che ha fatto a Dick > pensò.

 

[103].

 

Cap.21

_Should I lock the last open door._

_My ghosts are gaining on me._

 

Bruce socchiuse gli occhi, arrossati dalla febbre e si voltò su un fianco, sul divano. Aveva una pezzuola bagnata sulla fronte, da cui gocciolano gocce d’acqua larghe l’unghia di un pollice.

Notò Barry addormentato sulla sedia, al suo fianco.

< I miei fantasmi guadagnano sempre più terreno su di me. Per la prima volta sto cercando di chiudere la porta che mi conduce al passato, è così difficile.

Tu sei il motivo per cui sto tentando. Perdona questo vecchio riccone, con l’unico superpotere di essere cocciuto > pensò Wayne.

Gli prese la mano nella propria, stringendola, e si riaddormentò pesantemente.

 

[100].


End file.
